


A kitten amongst crows

by plantboycharms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Cat, College, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kitten, M/M, Roommates, University, a literal cat, kiss, they don't adopt kenma or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: “A cat” said Tobio, completely emotionlessly.“A kitten” Shouyou corrected, jumping up with all the force of a helium balloon. “A teeny kitten!”





	A kitten amongst crows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gatito entre cuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638264) by [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms). 



> I love kittens.   
> I also love these boys.   
> Together? I die.

“A cat” said Tobio, completely emotionlessly.  
“A kitten” Shouyou corrected, jumping up with all the force of a helium balloon. “A teeny kitten!”  
“You’ve brought a cat into our apartment. Our teeny apartment.” He responded, pronouncing Shouyou’s word back at him.   
“Well, yes? It’s so small. You’re going to love him, Kageyama!”   
He had so much energy and so much love, Tobio thought. Sometimes, he thought it was a little too much.   
“And you didn’t ask me.” Tobio said, raising his eyebrows. It wasn’t a question, and they both knew it.   
Tobio could see how his throat moved, tongue wetting the redhead’s lips.   
“Well… I mean… You were in class and I saw it in the street and I… I didn’t want it to…” he moved nervously. “Don’t be mad, please” he begged with his eyes. 

Those eyes were his weakness. 

“When can I see it?” he sighed, resigned.   
“After my class! I don’t want you to see him when I’m not there.” Shouyou jumped again. “You’re not mad?”  
“I’m mad. But there’s nothing I can do now.” Shouyou smiled at him. He was, really, like the sun.   
“My class starts soon! Will you wait for me here?” the tiny boy asked.  
“Of course I will.” He responded.   
Shouyou yelled “Later, Kageyama!” running towards his building. How he had so much energy packed into that tiny body, he would never know. He sat under a tree, ready to wait.   
***   
“Okay, he’s in my bedroom. I didn’t want him to be able to go all over the place.” Shouyou looked a little nervous. His hands were clumsy with the keys.   
“Give them to me” Tobio said, grabbing the keys and opening the door. He thought for a moment that he had opened the door to the wrong apartment. His wasn’t such a…. disaster, was it?

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Shouyou shouted, running towards the chaos in the apartment. “I had to leave for class and I didn’t have time to clean everything. I went to the pet store to buy the stuff that a cat needs, y’know, and it’s a lot.” He was grabbing things at random, trash and toys and empty bags.  
Tobio almost couldn’t believe it, but at the same time, it was so like Shouyou to do something like this. It wasn’t a surprise. He stood in the entry, a tiny smile on his face, watching Shouyou running around all over the apartment. 

“It’s fine, idiot. Let’s go. It’s probably hungry, right?” Tobio said, entertained.   
“Oh, yeah!” Shouyou exclaimed, grabbing the trash bag and running towards the fridge. “Well, first let’s go see him, ok?” He let the bag fall, turning to look at Tobio, eyes like stars. 

He didn’t respond, just walked towards the door. Shouyou ran over to get there first.   
When the door opened, Tobio looked towards the bed and there it was, the smallest kitten he had ever seen in his life, completely asleep on a bed. He got closer to see it, bending down to look at it without interrupting its sleep. It was black, with long, soft hair.   
Shouyou, still standing in the doorway, whispered, “He looks like you, doesn’t he? I couldn’t leave him… I couldn’t.” and his voice sounded so tender that Tobio looked at him, with unexpected tears in his eyes.

Tobio stood up, walking towards Shouyou, until they were very close, almost uncomfortably so, but not quite.   
Quietly, softly, Tobio asked “And what’s his name?”  
Without hesitation, he responded with a voice full of determination but at the same volume, “Ai.”  
“Isn’t that a feminine name?” he asked, with a quiet laugh.  
“It doesn’t matter to me.” Shouyou insisted, voice still quiet.   
“And how are you going to write it? Blue? Or love?”  
Shouyou blushed a little, but didn’t break eye contact. “What do you think?”

And Tobio, with a good idea of which one Shouyou would use, slid his hands into the smaller boy’s hair, bent down, and kissed him.   
And based on the reaction from the redhead, who wrapped his arms around the waist of the taller boy and kissed him with all the love he had,  
he hadn’t guessed wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE STUPID BOYS   
> This is a translation of my fic, Gatito entre cuervos. Translations are never really that good, but just let me live.   
> As always, leave me a kudo or a comment if you liked it. My tumblr is fragile-euphoria, you can yell at me there if you want.   
> (Side note, I've actually translated my notes and the tags too. Not rly sure if that's how things work. but there ya go.)


End file.
